The inventive concept relates to an oscillator, and more particularly, to a circuit for controlling an oscillator, an apparatus including the same, and a method of controlling an oscillator.
Oscillators generating oscillation signals are used for various purposes, for example, as clock sources. An oscillation signal of an oscillator may be required to have a desired period or frequency, and when an oscillation signal is used for a signal such as a clock signal required to maintain a constant frequency, it may be necessary that the frequency of the oscillation signal is maintained to be constant. The frequency of the oscillation signal may vary due to variations in a process by which the oscillator is manufactured, or a voltage or temperature at which the oscillator operates, and it may be difficult and expensive to accurately compensate for such factors affecting the frequency.